mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Luna/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Book Princess Celestia and Luna S01E01.png|Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Princess Luna in the story S1E01.png|Princess Luna in the legend. Luna Raising Moon S01E01.png|Princess Luna raising the moon and the stars. Celestia and Luna form a Yin and Yang-like symbol S1E01.png|Ruling together. Sun and Jealous Luna S01E01.png|How dare they sleep in my beautiful night! Luna Refusing to Lower Moon S01E01.png|Princess Luna, bringing eternal night. Celestia and Luna Reasoning S01E01.png|But sister, please? Storybook Luna looking away S01E01.png|No big sister, I must decline. Storybook Nightmare Moon eyes closed S01E01.png|Luna with her eyes closed. Nightmare Moon eyes depicted in legend S1E1.png|Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|Nightmare Moon. Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|The Elements hit NMM Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png|Princess Celestia, banishing Princess Luna for a thousand years. Luna Banished into the Moon S01E01.png|NM trapped in the moon for 1,000 years. Closeup of Mare in the Moon book S1E01.png|A picture of the mythical Mare in the Moon in Twilight's reference book. Nightmare Moon appears on hourglass surface S1E01.png|At around 4:50 into the first episode, Nightmare Moon appears briefly in Twilight Sparkle's hourglass. Nightmare Moon appears S1E1.png|The evil Nightmare Moon has returned. Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Nightmare Moon laughs after Rainbow Dash tries to charge at her S1E01.png|Nightmare Moon,laughing. Night Mare Moon am I not royal enough for you S1E1.png|"What, am I not royal enough for you?" Fluttershy and Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|You and your animal friends. Nightmare Moon scares Fluttershy S01E01.png|Scaring Fluttershy. Rarity face to face with Night Mare Moon S1E1.png|Nightmare Moon flicking Rarity. Nightmare Moon hears Twilight speak out S1E01.png|Nightmare Moon hears Twilight Sparkle tell her she knows who she is. Nightmare Moon "you also know why I'm here" S1E01.png Nightmare Moon laughs S1E01.png|Laughing with derision when Twilight is scared to announce Nightmare Moon's purpose for returning. Nightmare Moon sneering S1E01.png|"Remember this day, little ponies, for it shall be your last. From this moment forth..." Nightmare Moon "Listen everypony" S1E1.png|Ooh, and who is that? Nightmare Moon "The night will last forever!" S1E01.png|"...the night will last...FOREVER!" Nightmare Moon cackles as lightning flashes S1E01.png|She's laughing and laughing and laughing. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Nightmare Moon 'Stand back, fools!' S1E02.png|"Stand back, fools!" Nightmare Moon using magic S1E2.png Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon attacking the royal guards with lightning. Nightmare Moon transforming into purple mist S1E02.png|Nightmare Moon demonstrates her power of transformation Nightmare Moon escaping while in her mist form S1E02.png|Escaping from the Town Hall Shadowbolts S01E02.png|The Shadowbolts: Imaginary "could've been" rivals to the Wonderbolts. 'Them or us' S1E02.png|Join the Shadowbolts NOW or NEVER, Dash! Shadowbolt bright eyes S1E02.png|Shadowbolt leader controlling the fog. If looks could kill... Surprised Shadowbolts S01E02.png|And now they look like Wonderbolts. Almost... Nightmare Moon holding the Elements S1E02.png Night Mare Moon attacks S1E2.png|Actually, Nightmare Moon isn't all that "scary". Nightmare Moon "You're kidding" S1E02.png|You're kidding right? Nightmare Moon accepts Twilight's challenge S1E02.png Nightmare moon running S1E2.png|Nightmare Moon running towards Twilight. Twilight teleportation S1E2.png|Going head to head. Nightmare Moon where she go S1E2.png|What the? Nightmare Moon amazed S1E2.png|Huh? Nightmare Moon scared S1E2.png|Where'd she go? Nightmare Moon has a purple wing S1E2.png|Nightmare Moon is now angry! Nightmare Moon attacking again S01E02.png|Now, I've got a kingdom to take over. Twilight attempts to spark the elements S01E02.png|What? What's this? Elements of Harmony sparking S1E02.png Elements of Harmony stop sparking S1E02.png Nightmare Moon "No!" S01E02.png|''"No! No!!"'' Nightmare Moon and the elements S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon looking strangely...cute. Sort of...? Nightmare Moon laughing it up S01E02.png|Laughing Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon rearing S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon about to smash the five Elements. Elements of Harmony shattering S1E02.png Nightmare Moon "thinking you could defeat me" S01E02.png|You little foal, thinking you can defeat me? Nightmare Moon "now you will never see your princess" S01E02.png|Now you will never see my sister. Or your sun! Nightmare Moon's mane and tail flare S01E02.png|Instead, you'll see only me and your moon. Nightmare Moon's front face S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon's front face. Nightmare Moon "forever!" S01E02.png|"The night shall last FOREVER!" Ahahahahhaha... Nightmare Moon and Twilight S1E2.png|She still isn't giving up? Elements of harmony reacting S1E2.png|What? Nightmare Moon "you still don't have the sixth element" S01E02.png|You still don't have the sixth element! Nightmare Moon "the spark didn't work" S01E02.png|The spark didn't work! Nightmare Moon trying to resist bright flash S1E2.png|Bright light is unbearable! Nightmare Moon cutie mark S1E02.png|Nightmare Moon: The only pony whose cutie mark reaches down their leg and onto their belly Nightmare Moon about to get hit by the beam S1E2.png|Uh oh. Nightmare Moon's defeat S01E02.png|NO! NO! NO! Nightmare Moon sees the rainbow attack S1E2.png|About to be released from the forces of darkness. Nightmare Moon getting hit by the magical beam S1E2.png|The Elements of Harmony compel you! Nightmare Moon defeated S1E2.png|''It burns us!'' Princess Luna in the ashes S01E02.png|Ugh. Am I on the moon? I don't want to look. Princess Luna waking up S01E02.png|Wait a minute...I feel different...I... Luna, armor shattered, opens her eyes in shock S1E02.png|''I'm Princess Luna!'' Celestia walks to Luna S1E2.png|Luna sees Celestia walking towards her. Princess Celestia talking with Princess Luna S1E2.png|Oh heavens above... What have I done? Princess Celestia offers her friendship to Princess Luna S01E02.png|Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister! Princess Luna making her choice to Celestia S01E02.png|Will you accept my friendship? Luna considers Celestia's truce S1E02.png|Oh... Princess Luna cutie mark S1E02.png|TIIIIAAAA!!!!! Princess Luna and Princess Celestia S01E02.png|I'm so sorry! Celestia Luna Sorry S1E2.png|Ooh sister... Swanlestia S1E2.png|...You don't know how much I missed you! Luna accepting Celestia's friendship S1E02.png|Luna and her swan-like sister. Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png|I've missed you so much! Celestia and Luna reunited S1E2.png|Princess Luna together with Celestia again. Celestia and Luna ride a chariot into Ponyville S1E02.png Luna and Celestia in Ponyville S01E02.png|Princess Luna, though it seems she's still feeling regretful. Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S1E02.png|The ponies bowing before Princess Luna. Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png|Redeemed from her earlier mistakes, Luna is given a warm welcome in Ponyville. Luna flower wreath welcome Ponyville S1E02.png|Surprised by her gift. Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png|Princess Luna smiling at her sister. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|A stained glass depiction of Luna and her sister defeating Discord. Nightmare Moon on stained glass S2E01.png|Stained glass depiction of Nightmare Moon's defeat Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png|Depiction of Luna's salvation. Luna Eclipsed Nightmare Moon Vision 1 S2E4.png|Green Nightmare Moon shadow done by Zecora. Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png|Flee, fillies! Flee! Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png|Protect yourself Scootaloo. Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png|I've been searching. Night Mare Moon illusion S2E04.png|In front of the full moon. Nightmare Moon Vision 6 S2E4.png|The fillies look on. Night Mare Moon illusion walking S2E04.png|I'm coming for you. Nightmare Moon illusion almost about to gobble S2E04.png|ROAR!!!!! Princess Luna coming out S2E04.png|Oh, here she comes. Princess Luna on the chariot S2E04.png|Arriving in her Chariot. Luna's face illuminated by lightning S2E04.png|Luna in her cloak. Princess Luna coming down S2E04.png|And there she is, descending from her chariot. Luna with hoodie on S2E04.png|This is... Luna Entrance S2E4.png|...Princess Luna Princess Luna reveals herself S2E04.png|Swag. Princess Luna walking S2E04.png|The princess has arrived. Luna Cape S2E4.png|Her cloak disappears in the form of bats. Luna wings spread S2E4.png|Spreading her wings. Luna Stare S2E4.png|Luna is disappointed. Luna 'Citizens of Ponyville!' S2E04.png|"Citizens of Ponyville!" Luna talking S2E04.png|"We have graced your tiny village with our presence..." Luna 'Behold' S2E04.png|"...so that you might behold..." Luna Evil S2E4.png|"...the real princess..." Princess Luna real of night S2E4.png|"...of the night!" Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png|"A creature of nightmares no longer..." Luna talking 2 S2E04.png|"...but instead a pony..." Luna talking 3 S2E04.png|"...who desires your love and admiration!" Luna hoof in air S2E04.png|"Together we shall change this dreadful celebration..." Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png|"...into a bright and..." Princess Luna "bright and glorious feast!" S02E04.png|...glorious feast!" Princess Luna stand what S2E4.png|Not the reaction she expected. Princess Luna What!! S2E4.png|"WHAT?!" Luna disappointment S2E4.png|"No, children, no!" Princess Luna no reason S2E4.png|"You have no reason to fear us!" Luna talking 4 S2E04.png|"Screams of delight is what your Princess desires." Luna 'not screams of' S2E04.png|"Not screams of..." Luna Stomp S2E4.png|"...terror!" Princess Luna beautiful eyes S2E4.png|Angered expression. Beautiful eyes. Luna looking at Mayor S2E04.png|"Madame Mayor..." Luna about to point on Mayor S2E04.png|"Thy Princess hath arrived!" Princess Luna well... S2E4.png|Well...I'm waiting. Luna pointing at Raven S2E04.png|Holds out her hand. Luna talking 5 S2E04.png|"What is the matter with you?" Luna pointing at Raven 2 S2E04.png|Evidently, it's the way they're perceiving you. Luna pointing at Sassaflash S02E04.png|Somepony... Luna pointing at Orange Swirl and Berryshine S02E04.png|Anypony... Luna pointing at Berryshine and Orange Swirl S2E04.png|Nopony? Princess Luna very well S2E4.png|"Very well then!" Princess Luna be that way S2E4.png|"Be that way!" The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png|"We won't even bother with the traditional Royal Farewell!" Luna in front of statue S2E04.png|In Nightmare Moon's shadow... Luna Sad 1 S2E4.png|Poor unfortunate soul. Princess Luna hears Twi S2E4.png|Princess Luna hears Twilight Sparkle for the first time. Princess Luna hides her sadness S2E4.png|...Who's there? Luna Stand S2E4.png|I am not quite interested. Princess Luna got the bells right S2E4.png|"Thou even got the bells right." Luna Sad 2 S2E4.png|Princess Luna pauses for a couple seconds. Twilight and Luna 2 S2E04.png|"Look, I came here to welcome you to our celebration." Twilight 'My actual name is...' S2E04.png|"My actual name is..." Luna 'Twilight Sparkle' S2E04.png|"Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna it was thou S2E4.png|It was you who got rid of our dark powers! Luna gathers the dark S02E04.png|'"It was thou who unleashed the powers of harmony...' Luna Evil 2 S2E4.png|'...upon us and took away our dark powers!' Princess Luna be happier! S2E4.png|"We could not be happier." Princess Luna 'Was it not clear?' S2E04.png|"Is that not clear?" Twilight "you're yelling at me" S02E04.png|Uh... Did you just say, "we"? Luna traditional voice S02E04.png Princess Luna its tradition S2E4.png|"It is tradition to speak using the royal 'we' and to use... Luna full blast S02E04.png|'This much volume when addressing our subjects!' Luna looking S2E04.png|What? Princess Luna huh S2E4.png|Huh? Princess Luna "Change our approach?" S02E04.png|CHANGE OUR APPROACH? Luna ohh S2E04.png|"Ohh." Luna 'for a thousand years' S2E04.png|"We have been locked away for a thousand years." Luna 'not sure we can' S2E04.png|"We are not sure we can." Twilight and Luna walking to Fluttershy's cottage S2E04.png|Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle arrive at Fluttershy's house. Twilight and Luna in front of door S2E04.png|She's delicate and demure with the sweetest little voice! Fluttershy shouting from inside the door S2E04.png|"GO AWAY! YOU CAN'T ENTER! This year no ones welcome on Nightmare Night!" Angry Princess Luna looking at Twilight S02E04.png|Hehe..uh...? Luna Angry 2 S2E4.png|"Twilight? It is you! Ah, Nightmare Moon...NIGHTMARE MOON!? AAAHH!" Door closed S2E04.png|come back tomorrow. Twilight 'wait right here' S2E04.png|Um...wait right here. Princess Luna see how it goes S2E4.png|Princess Luna is not amused. Princess Luna waiting S2E4.png|Princess Luna waiting for Twilight to bring out Fluttershy. Twilight pushes Fluttershy towards Princess Luna S2E04.png|You remember Princess Luna, Princess Celestia's sister, right? Luna Shake S2E4.png|CHARMED. Fluttershy going back to cottage S2E04.png|Twilight looks weird. Twilight bringing Fluttershy back to outside S2E04.png|Oh no you don't! Twilight holds Fluttershy with her magic S2E04.png|I can't escape! Help! Fluttershy and Luna S02E04.png|derp Princess Luna talking S2E04.png|"Twilight Sparkle has spoken the sweetness of thy voice." Princess Luna talking 2 S2E04.png|"We ask, thou teachest to us to speak as loud thou speakest." Princess Luna talking 3 S2E04.png|"Shall our lessons begin?" Princess Luna talking 4 S2E04.png|"Shall we mimic thy voice?" Fluttershy scared2 S02E04.png|"How is this?" Fluttershy 'Perfect, lesson over' S2E4.png|"Perfect, lesson over" Luna 'how is...this' S2E04.png|"How is...this?" Luna 'How' S2E04.png|"How..." Luna 'About' S2E04.png|"...about..." Luna 'Now' S2E04.png|"...now?" Luna 'How about now' S2E04.png|"And how about now?" Twilight and Luna S2E04.png|Yes! Well done. Princess Luna holding Fluttershy S02E04.png|"Oh, we thank thee, dear Fluttershy!" Princess Luna holding Fluttershy on her shoulder S02E04.png|"Our normal speaking voice shall surely win us the hearts of thy fellow villagers!" Pinkie Pie looking at Luna holding Fluttershy S2E04.png|"Nightmare Moon is eating Fluttershy!" Luna looking at foals running away S2E04.png|No! Not again! Princess Luna "Nay children wait!" S2E4.png|"NAY, CHILDREN WAIT!" Princess Luna oops S2E4.png|Oops Luna Sad 3 S2E4.png|"I mean...nay, children, wait." Twilight epic face S2E4.png|Uh... Luna Sad 4 S2E4.png|Time for Plan B! Twilight and Luna walking through S2E04.png|"It is of no use, Twilight Sparkle." Luna 'and they never shall' S2E04.png|"They have never liked us, and they never shall." Applejack gasping at Luna S2E4.png|Whoa! Applejack on the ground S2E04.png|Even Applejack is scared? Twilight 'uhh' S2E04.png|Uh...AJ? The princess is looking for some advice on how to fit in around here. Applejack giving an advice S02E04.png|Fit in? Oh, that's easy. Applejack Princess Luna S2E4.png|Applejack, ready to show Luna about fun. Luna 'fun thou speakest of' S2E04.png|"What is this "fun" thou speakest of?" Twilight and Applejack pointing S2E04.png|Try the spider toss, if you will. Luna Puzzled S2E4.png|"Pray tell, what purpose do these serve?" Luna Game S2E4.png|Let's do this! Luna looking at web S2E04.png|Hmm...I believe I must hit the web to win. Luna about to throw spider S2E04.png|Let's just try out this game, shall we? Luna looking behind S2E04.png|Well, that's a bummer. Luna determined S2E04.png|No, I will not give up! Luna throwing spider for second time S2E04.png|Let's try this again. Luna enjoyed S2E04.png|"The Princess enjoys this "fun"!" Luna 'in what other ways' S2E04.png|"In what other ways may we experience it?" Luna putting pumpkin on catapult S2E04.png|Pumpkin loaded. Twilight 'fire away' S2E04.png|Smashing Pumpkins is the best! Luna with the catapult S2E04.png|That's a funny position, Luna. Luna 'The fun has been doubled!' S2E04.png|"Ha ha! The fun has been doubled!" Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png|Luna being proud. Applejack and Twilight with Luna S2E04.png|Luna is truly happy for the first time in a thousand years. Luna 'fair Applejack' S2E04.png|"I ask that thou call us... me... Luna, fair Applejack." Luna 'Hear me villagers' S2E04.png|"Hear me, villagers." Luna 'All of you' S2E04.png|"All of you." Luna 'call me Luna' S2E04.png|"Call me Luna." Luna walking with Twilight and Applejack S2E04.png|"Show me to these bobbing apples." Luna shocked S2E04.png|Oh no! Luna going to save Pipsqueak S2E04.png|Princess Luna to the rescue! Luna Saving Pipsqueak S2E4.png|Princess Luna trying to save Pipsqueak. Pipsqueak trying to run away S2E04.png|"Aaahh!!! She's trying to eat me!!!" Luna looking 2 S2E04.png|What? Luna 'Tis a lie' S2E04.png|"'Tis a lie!" Luna 'and ungobbled' S2E04.png|"Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful..." Luna Angry 3 S2E4.png|"...WHELP!" Ponies backing up from Luna 2 S2E04.png|What's wrong with them? Luna 'Fair villagers' S2E04.png|"Fair villagers...Please do not back away!" Luna 'let us join together' S2E04.png|"Let us join together in..." Luna Fake Happy S2E4.png|"...fun!" Princess Luna looking down S2E04.png|Ooh! Maybe a spider will cheer them up. Luna grabbing spider with teeth S2E04.png|Let's have some fun. Luna throwing the spider S2E04.png|Luna throwing a spider. Luna 'not enough fun for you' S2E04.png|"Not enough fun for you?" Luna Magic S2E4.png|"What say you to...THIS?" Princess Luna "How many points do I receive?" S02E04.png|"Huzzah! How many points do I receive!?" Princess Luna aaww S02E04.png|Point! Woo! Uh-huh! Ponies run around Luna S2E04.png|Why are they running from me again? Luna 'do not run away' S2E04.png|"Do not run away." Luna 'As your princess' S2E04.png|"As your princess, ..." Luna 'we command you' S2E04.png|"...we command you." Princess Luna worried S2E04.png|Elsa, anyone? Princess Luna worried 2 S2E04.png|I must come up with a solution. Luna 'Be' S2E04.png|"Be..." Luna Lightning 2 S2E4.png|"...STILL!" Everypony scared S2E04.png|Everypony leans down in fear as the echo of 'STILL' slowly fades. Twilight telling Luna to be quieter S2E4.png|Wait, Princess! Luna 'No, Twilight Sparkle!' S2E04.png|"No, Twilight Sparkle." Luna Eyes 1 S2E4.png|"We must use the traditional royal Canterlot voice for what we are about to say!" Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png|"Since you choose to fear your princess... Luna Eyes 2 S2E4.png|...rather than love her, and dishonor her with this insulting celebration... Luna Eyes 4 S2E4.png|...we decree that Nightmare Night... Luna Eyes 5 S2E4.png|...shall be canceled... Luna 'Forever!' S2E04.png|...FOREVER!" Luna Sad 5 S2E4.png|Poor Luna. Luna walking away depressed S2E04.png|"Leave me be, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna believe what S2E4.png|Believe... you? Princess Luna thinking S2E4.png|Princess Luna is thinking of what Twilight is telling her. Luna Grumpy S2E4.png|"Yes, I can tell. By all the adoring shrieks of the children... Princess Luna they run away S2E4.png|...as they run away!" Twilight looking at Luna walking away S2E04.png|Oh Princess... Princess Luna coming in S2E04.png|Hello there. Twilight and Luna1 S02E04.png|You remember, Princess Luna? Luna 'of the frightened children' S2E04.png|"The ringleader of the frightened children." Luna Sad 6 S2E4.png|Um... Princess Luna thou make peace S2E4.png|"Has thou come to make peace?" Luna offering Pinkie hoofshake S2E04.png|Princess Luna wanting to make peace with Pinkie. Pinkie Pie and Luna about to reconcile S2E04.png|Fist pound. Luna smile S2E04.png|Watch out, Rainbow's behind you. Luna Lightning 3 S2E4.png|Luna in shadow. :o Princess Luna sparkle coming S2E4.png|Wonder what Twilight wants now. Princess Luna forgive withhold S2E4.png|"Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm." Twilight 'come with me' S2E04.png|Are you really sure about that? Princess Luna sigh S2E4.png|Sigh. Might as well. Nightmare Moon Real S2E4.png|This Nightmare Moon looks even better than the one in the pilots! Princess Luna scares the foals S2E04.png|It's cool how she can turn back into NM without turning evil. Nightmare Moon With Fangs S2E4.png|Aaah this is Night Mare Moon with fangs! Transforming back to Luna S2E04.png|About to turn back into Luna. Luna Fangs S2E4.png|Normal Princess Luna with fangs. Princess Luna meant to do S2E4.png|"I am not certain that did what you meant for it to do, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna for what S2E4.png|"For what? For them to scream some more?" Princess Luna surprised! S2E4.png|Something unexpected. Pipsqueak 'come back next year' S2E04.png|I implore you to reconsider. Luna looking at foals S2E04.png|Huh? Luna 'likest me to scare you' S2E04.png|"Art thou saying that thou...likest me to scare you?" Pipsqueak talking to Luna S2E04.png|Pipsqueak talking to Luna. Luna Pipsqueak S2E4.png|Well then, we shall have to bring... Luna 'Nightmare Night back' S2E04.png|...NIGHTMARE NIGHT BACK!" Luna in the Everfree Forest S2E4.png|Luna is taking this all in... Pipsqueak hugging Luna on the leg S2E04.png|Pipsqueak hugging his favorite princess. Twilight 'really do like you' S2E04.png|"See? They really do like you, Princess." Luna 'oh most wonderful of' S2E04.png|"OH, MOST WONDERFUL OF-- Luna Happy 2 S2E4.png|-I mean, oh, most wonderful of nights!" Luna is now 20% happier. Luna Happy 3 S2E04.png|Do I spot a little bit of light blue hair? Luna aiming S02E04.png|Let the professional handle this. Princess Luna happy S2E04.png|She did it! Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png|Woohoo! Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png|Tail pull Luna smiling at candy S2E4.png|For me? Princess Luna surprise! S02E04.png|I love apples! Princess Luna om noming S02E04.png|Om nom nom. Luna and ponies laughing S2E04.png|Luna having a fun time. Princess Luna on her own lightning cloud S2E04.png|I got your back, Twilight! Princess Luna smiling end S2E04.png|Oh, you did it. Princess Luna wink S02E04.png|Princess Luna winking at the audience. Princess Luna laughing S2E04.png|Happy Luna is best Luna. Luna, Spike and Twilight laughing S2E04.png |We scared her so good, right, Twilight? ;) Hearth's Warming Eve Equestriaflag S2E11.png|Flag of Equestria Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png|Note the stained glass on the left A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Princess Cadance exactly why S2E25.png|Barely seen in the stained glass depiction Pinkie Pie dancing S2E25.png|Pinkie doing the chicken dance Princess Luna flying in from the moon S02E25.png|Nighttime in Equestria. Celestia and Luna patrol S02E25.png|"Rest, my sister." Celestia and Luna on lookout S2E25.png|"As always, I will guard the night." Luna on night watch S2E25.png|Night Duty Princess Luna hears something S2E25.png|Something alerts Princess Luna. Luna speaking to Twilight S2E25.png|"Who goes there! Stay indoors, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight move Applejack S2E25.png|"I wish to speak with you." A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Luna arriving at party S2E26.png|"Hello, Everypony." Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|"Did I miss anything?" Luna dancing S02E26.png|Apparently Luna approves of modern music, if her expression is any indication. The crowd S2E26.png|An outgoing, bold little girl. Wedding dance S2E26.png|Thou shalt do the dance. Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Celestia and Luna looking at the window depicting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E01.png|I wish you would let me go. Luna and Celestia discuss Twilight S3E01.png|Luna and Celestia, as they talk about the "next level" for Twilight. Luna talking about the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|Princess Luna. Celestia 'she is that much closer to being ready' S3E01.png|Discussing Twilight's next step. Princess Celestia happy to see Twilight S3E1.png Luna leaves Celestia S3E01.png|"Trust me, Little Sister." Twilight walking towards Luna S3E01.png|Luna walking towards the exit. Twilight sees Luna S3E01.png|Taking a quick glance at Twilight as she passes by. Twilight with two bags S3E01.png|Twilight is ready, while Princess Luna walks out of the room. Shadowed Celestia and Luna S3E1.png|Luna alongside Celestia, as they defeat King Sombra. Celestia and Luna firing a beam at King Sombra S03E01.png|The power of two princesses is not deniable. Princess Luna serious S3E1.png|Princess Luna does not look the slightest happy. Celestia convinces Twilight that she will not fail S3E01.png|Luna, glancing at Twilight. Princess Celestia but Twilight S3E1.png|Princess Luna with her wings spread out. Luna and Celestia with their cutie marks in the background S3E01.png|The moon behind Luna and the sun behind Celestia. Celestia telling Twilight to go S3E01.png|Luna, with a less than happy face. The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Celestia and Luna watch crystal aurora S3E02.png|Princess Celestia and Luna. Celestia and Luna crossing horns S3E2.png|Asking for a praise. Praise 2 S3E02.png|Princess Celestia and Luna praising. Celestia and Luna watching over train S3E2.png|C&L watching the train. The Book S3E2.png|What could this book hold? Sleepless in Ponyville Luna first appearance in Scootaloo's nightmare S3E6.png|Don't mind me, I'm just trotting through your forest, haunting your nightmares Headless mare with Luna on the moon in background S3E6.png|Luna appears inside the (dreamed) moon as a silhouette Luna's shadow S3E6.png|Princess Luna appears in place of the Headless Horse Luna flying S3E6.png|Flying towards Scootaloo. I wonder if she chose to enter Scoot's dream because she reminds her of Snowdrop? Luna S3E6.png|Princess Luna. Scootaloo talking to Luna S3E6.png|Scoots talking to Luna. Scootaloo be in Canterlot S3E6.png|Scootaloo is surprised and relieved to find out she is only dreaming Princess Luna of the night S3E6.png|"I am the Princess of the Night." Princess Luna into your dreams S3E6.png|"Thus, it is my duty to come into your dreams." Luna talking S3E6.png|A smiling Princess Luna. LunaspeakingtoScoot S3E6.png|"I assure you that you are asleep. But when you wake, the thing that frightens you the most will still exist." Scootaloo and Luna S3E6.png|You sure this is a dream, Luna? Lunawarbled S3E6.png LunaPonits S3E6.png|Princess Luna talking to Scootaloo about confronting her fears. Luna talking nod S3E6.png|Don't we all wish Luna would visit our dreams? Princess Luna hmm S3E6.png|"Hmmm..." Princess Luna what frightens you S3E6.png|"...Is the Headless Horse really what frightens you the most?" Princess Luna everypony has fears S3E6.png|"Everypony has fears, Scootaloo. Everypony must face them in their own way." Scootaloo wide eyed cuteness S3E6.png|Comforting Scootaloo Scootaloo taking in wisdom S3E6.png|So sad.. Princess Luna nightmares will continue S3E6.png|"But they must be faced, or the nightmares will continue." Princess Luna she's waking up S3E6.png|Uh oh, she's waking up. Luna in the Rock S3E6.png|Ouch Luna flying away S3E6.png|"Face Luna leaves S3E6.png|..Your Luna in the moon S3E6.png|...FEARS! Princess Luna face your fears 1 S3E6.png|She's Everywhere! Princess Luna face your fears 2 S3E6.png|Luna in the moon, telling Scootaloo to face her fears. Luna in Sootaloo's dream S3E06.png|Princess Luna appearing behind the trees Luna closeup S3E6.png|I knew you could do it, Scootaloo. Luna winking S3E06.png|Princess Luna winking. Luna smiling S3E06.png|Happy Luna. Magical Mystery Cure Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png|Princess Luna, at the coronation for Twilight. Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png|Luna, Cadance and Celestia. Celestia and Luna smiling S03E13.png|Princess Luna, smiling up at Celestia. Celestia "may I present" S03E13.png|She just stands there, being all quiet and formal. Awaiting the Coronation S3E13.png The Crown-Bearer S3E13.png The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle. Twilight, Celestia, and Luna step onto the balcony S03E13.png Twilight waving to the ponies S03E13.png Twilight the Princess's speech S3E13.png|Somepony is happy. Twilight's first royal address S03E13.png Princess Twilight pointing out friends S3E13.png|Still really happy. Twilight waves her friends over S03E13.png|So happy! Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Twilight "the luckiest pony in Equestria" S03E13.png|Luna swapped crowns! Princess Celestia & Princess Luna are very proud S3E13.png|Luna is proud of dear Twilight Sparkle. Celestia and Luna smiling at each other S3E13.png|Our newest Princess, sister. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Princesses in a hall EG.png Princesses in the Empire throne room EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Celestia leads the Mane Six to the mirror chamber EG.png Princess Luna "no ordinary mirror" EG.png|"This is no ordinary mirror." Princess Luna explains the mirror's purpose EG.png Pinkie Pie touches the mirror EG.png|"Sparkly!" Luna pulls Pinkie's hoof off the mirror EG.png|Pinkie does not amuse Princess Luna. Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Princess Cadance talking to Twilight EG.png Princess Cadance leaning towards Twilight EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Princess Luna talking to Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia walking on scene EG.png Princess Luna talking about Twilight's crown EG.png Princess Luna and Princess Cadance EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Rainbow Dash jumps in front of Twilight EG.png Luna "time is of the essence" EG.png Ponies shocked by Luna's explanation EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Vice-principal Luna EG.png Sunset "something terrible's happened" EG.png Sunset and Luna in ruined gym EG.png Sunset Shimmer and Luna shocked EG.png Sunset pouting and Luna suspicious EG.png|Vice-Principal Luna is unimpressed Sunset "why would Twilight Sparkle do" EG.png Vice Principal Luna "why would you think" EG.png Sunset giving Luna a folder EG.png Flash listens in on Sunset and Luna EG.png Twilight in vice-principal Luna's office EG.png Human Luna looking out window EG.png Luna interrogating Twilight EG.png Vice Principal Luna looks at Twilight disapprovingly EG.png Twilight and Luna look toward the office door EG.png Flash Sentry gives Luna altered photos EG.png Luna holding altered Twilight photos EG.png Luna holding altered photos of Twilight EG.png Luna "I appreciate you bringing these to my attention" EG.png Vice-principal Luna talking to Twilight EG.png Luna standing up EG.png Vice Principal Luna leaving her office EG.png Celestia gets the students' attention EG.png Celestia and Luna "Fall Formal is back on" EG.png Celestia and Luna "start getting ready" EG.png Students lining up to cast Fall Formal ballots EG.png Sandalwood casting his Fall Formal vote EG.png Sunset watches from storage closet EG.png Vice-principal Luna walks on stage EG.png Luna holding crown box EG.png Luna presents the crown EG.png|The tiara. Principal Celestia announcing the winner EG.png Celestia presents the crown to Twilight EG.png Twilight waves to the students EG.png Twilight jumping off the stage EG.png Twilight smiles at Spike and Rarity EG.png Principal Celestia and half-pony Twilight EG.png Luna hands Sunset masonry trowel EG.png|You have a lot of cleaning up to do, young lady. Sunset Shimmer looking at masonry trowel EG.png Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 View of stained glass art S4E1.png|"Exhibit A!" Celestia thinking about Princess Luna S4E01.png|"It was just a terrible reminder that I had to banish my own sister." ~Celestia Princess Luna raising the moon S4E01.png|Raising the moon Princess Luna appears before Twilight S4E01.png|Why is Luna so angry all of a sudden...? Twilight talking to Princess Luna S4E01.png|Umm Luna you're kind of freaking me out...What are you doing? Princess Luna "your precious light" S4E01.png|"Did you really expect me to sit idly by while they all basked in your precious light?" Princess Luna "one princess in Equestria" S4E01.png|"There can only be one princess in Equestria..." Princess Luna angry with glowing eyes S4E01.png|"And that princess... will be ME!" Princess Luna glaring at Twilight S4E01.png Princess Luna raises the moon S4E01.png|No more overshadowing for this pony Darkness swirls around Luna S4E01.png|Swallowed whole by darkness Nightmare Moon silhouette S4E01.png|Nightmare Moon! Nightmare Moon opens her eyes S4E01.png|The eyes of a serpent Nightmare Moon bares her fangs S4E01.png|Pointy teeth :o Nightmare Moon cackles under the moon S04E01.png|Rise of the Night Eternal! Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Nightmare Moon cackling S4E2.png|Evil laughter Nightmare Moon glaring at Twilight S4E2.png|The Dark Rage Nightmare Moon looking up S4E2.png|Evil at its finest. Nightmare Moon firing magic S4E2.png|Her magic aura is actually cyan instead of purple. Time to redo all the art, bronies! Nightmare Moon emerging from the dust S4E2.png Princess Celestia flying above Nightmare Moon S4E2.png|I won't be in your shadow anymore, Celestia! Nightmare Moon firing magic at Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight and Nightmare Moon looking at each other S4E2.png Nightmare Moon responding S4E2.png|"I am... Nightmare Moon closeup S4E2.png|...Nightmare Moon!" Nightmare Moon shouting closeup S4E2.png|"I have but one royal duty now!" Nightmare Moon aiming her magic S4E2.png|"To destroy YOU!" Nightmare Moon taunting Princess Celestia S4E2.png|"And where do you think you're going?!" Nightmare Moon catching up to Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight following Nightmare Moon S4E2.png|These Three Princesses of Equestria are...chasing each other? Nightmare Moon reading her magic S4E2.png|You won't get away from me! Nightmare Moon firing at Princess Celestia S4E2.png|Bam! Nightmare Moon chasing Princess Celestia S4E2.png|Almost! Princess Celestia flying away from Nightmare Moon S4E2.png|Say your prayers, Celestia! You're going down! Nightmare Moon focuses her magic S4E2.png|And... Nightmare Moon basks in victory S4E2.png|I AM VICTORIOUS Nightmare Moon approaches Princess Celestia S4E2.png Nightmare Moon readies her magic S4E2.png|Nightmare Moon prepares to fight once more Nightmare Moon firing at Celestia S4E2.png|Die! Celestia battling Nightmare Moon S4E2.png|Good V.S. Evil Nightmare Moon losing to her sister S4E2.png|No! I can do this! Nightmare Moon 'noooo!' S4E2.png|...Or not. Nnnoooooooo!!!! Celestia and Luna approaching Discord S4E2.png|The world in chaos Celestia and Luna facing Discord S4E2.png|Luna and Celestia are not pleased Princess Celestia shocked S04E02.png|Is that my tail? Celestia gasping S4E2.png|Gasp! Celestia 'playtime is over for you, Discord' S4E2.png|"Playtime is over for you, Discord!" Celestia and Luna unamused S4E2.png|Princess Luna is so not happy. Elements surrounding Celestia and Luna S4E2.png|Yay! Now we know what Elements the sisters represented! Celestia and Luna preparing to defeat Discord S4E2.png|You're going down, Discord Discord laughing at the princesses S4E2.png|Discord is quite ignorant of the powers of harmony Celestia and Luna staying serious S4E2.png Celestia and Luna uniting magic S4E2.png|Day and Night combine their magic Celestia and Luna using their power S4E2.png Princesses approaching the Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Luna 'the Tree of Harmony!' S4E2.png|The Tree of Harmony! Twilight confused S4E2.png Luna 'are you sure?' S4E2.png Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with Tree of Harmony S04E02.png Twilight looking at Celestia and Luna with the Elements of Harmony S4E02.png Celestia and Luna appear S4E2.png|We are free! Twilight gallops to Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Twilight hugging Celestia S4E2.png|Aww Twilight hugging the princesses S4E2.png Spark in Twilight's eyes S4E02.png Twilight approaching bud S4E2.png Twilight looking at chest S4E2.png Twilight and Luna listening to Celestia S4E2.png Twilight looking back at chest S4E2.png Twilight wearing new crown S4E02.png Princess Celestia addresses the crowd S4E02.png Celestia raises the sun "with great joy" S4E02.png Celestia gestures toward Luna S4E02.png Princess Luna lowering the moon S4E02.png|Luna is lowering the moon Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Celestia and Luna side by side S4E02.png Celestia and Luna smiling at Twilight S4E02.png Castle Mane-ia Luna tapestry behind Applejack S4E03.png Rarity finds large Luna tapestry S4E03.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack "run!" S4E03.png|"Run!" Fluttershy pops out from behind tapestry S4E03.png Rarity tells Fluttershy about the secret door S4E03.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Luna appears S4E19.png|Exit Light, Enter Night! Luna flying down S4E19.png Luna "What do you think?" S4E19.png|Luna approaches Sweetie Belle Sweetie "You just rescued me from a" S4E19.png Sweetie "Yeah, probably dreaming" S4E19.png Luna "who often shines more brightly than me" S4E19.png Luna "and with this, I have struggled" S4E19.png Sweetie smiling S4E19.png Luna flying back to the moon S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "this is my fifth birthday party" S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "decided to make a grand entrance" S4E19.png Younger Sweetie Belle falls over S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "finally I was perfect" S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "that's when I learned" S4E19.png Princess Luna taking Sweetie back to the beginning S4E19.png Rarity talking to bored foals S4E19.png Foals leaving the party S4E19.png Luna looking down at Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Rarity watching the foals leave S4E19.png Sweetie Belle and Luna spectating S4E19.png Rarity giving credit to Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Princess Luna passing through wall S4E19.png Sweetie Belle and Luna in starry dreamscape S4E19.png Princess Luna flying off edge of stars S4E19.png Sweetie Belle and Luna in Rarity's room S4E19.png Rarity "or wait until I'm there" S4E19.png Rarity holding mannequin S4E19.png Sweetie "When was this?" S4E19.png Sweetie "This must've happened earlier tonight!" S4E19.png Rarity walking towards the bed S4E19.png Sweetie Belle and Luna in inverted colors S4E19.png Sweetie Belle and Luna see an opened door S4E19.png Princess Luna "go see what the future holds" S4E19.png Princess Luna smiling at Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Sweetie Belle relieved S4E19.png Princess Luna 'this is very much real' S4E19.png Luna "you can even improve it" S4E19.png Princess Luna in the door frame S4E19.png Luna looks at Sweetie Belle behind the door S04E19.png Luna smiles S04E19.png Luna nodding to Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Celestia gesturing to Twilight's seat S4E24.png Twilight's seat next to Celestia S4E24.png Princess Cadance waving to Twilight S4E24.png Equestria royalty S4E24.png Princess Luna yawning S4E24.png|This is far too early in the afternoon for the Princess of the Night... Princess Cadance "go down and help him!" S4E24.png Equestrian royals relieved S4E24.png Celestia and Luna in shock S4E24.png Celestia and Luna flying up to ice cloud S4E24.png Cadance thanking Spike S4E24.png Princess Cadance bowing to Spike S4E24.png Mane 6 and princesses "you guess?!" S4E24.png Spike not proud of himself S4E24.png Cadance, Celestia, and Luna nodding S4E24.png|Luna, Celestia and Cadance, all smiling. Mane 6 and princesses cheering for Spike S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance stepping forward S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Dignitaries exit the throne room S4E25.png Twilight "anything else I can do" S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle disappointed S4E25.png Twilight talking to other princesses S4E25.png Celestia and Luna worried about Twilight S4E25.png Princess Luna with stoic expression S4E25.png Princess Celestia with stoic expression S4E25.png Twilight walking away from princesses S4E25.png Princesses join Twilight on the balcony S4E25.png Twilight "I have my wings" S4E25.png Twilight "I wear this crown" S4E25.png Twilight singing "what I am meant to do" S4E25.png Twilight and Luna "want to do all that I can" S4E25.png|Sympathetic Luna Twilight ending her verse S4E25.png Princess Luna starts singing S4E25.png|Singing for the first time. Luna singing "I know how hard it is to wait" S4E25.png Luna singing "spread out your wings and soar" S4E25.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance on the balcony S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance singing together S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance looking at the sky S4E25.png Celestia, Luna and Cadance singing around Twilight S4E25.png Luna singing "understand you wanting more" S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance circling around Twilight S4E25.png Twilight sees princesses start flying S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance hover over Twilight S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sing final chorus S4E25.png Princess Celestia "your time will come" S4E25.png Twilight looking up at the sky S4E25.png Princess Luna bursts into the room S4E25.png|"Sister, are you alright?!" Luna "why do you think I'm here?" S4E25.png|"You know as well as I that it was not a dream..." Luna "not a dream, but a vision" S4E25.png|"...but a vision." Princess Celestia "the stronger he becomes" S4E25.png Celestia and Luna at a palace window S4E25.png Scorpan warns Celestia and Luna S4E25.png Twilight and princesses around a table S4E25.png Celestia "just now gained enough strength" S4E25.png Princess Luna "he grows stronger still" S4E25.png Princess Cadance "I know just the princess" S4E25.png Twilight, Luna, and Cadance gasp in shock S4E25.png|Shocked. Twilight dashes into the throne room S4E25.png Celestia "I put too much trust in Discord" S4E25.png Celestia "Tirek has stolen enough magic" S4E25.png Luna "power will belong solely to Tirek" S4E25.png Celestia "we will not be able to stop him" S4E25.png Princess Luna "all hope will be lost" S4E25.png Princesses standing before Twilight S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Luna "we cannot have what he is looking for" S4E26.png Luna "Our magic cannot just disappear into thin air" S4E26.png Luna "Somepony must keep it safe" S4E26.png Celestia "is aware that a fourth Alicorn princess exists" S4E26.png Celestia and Luna nodding S4E26.png Twilight "but with the help of my friends" S4E26.png Celestia 'I'm sorry, Princess Twilight' S4E26.png The three princesses at their position S4E26.png The three princesses around Twilight S4E26.png Luna about to transfer her magic S4E26.png|May my lunar magic be safe with you, Princess Twilight... Luna with glowing eye S4E26.png Big ball of alicorn magic forming S4E26.png Alicorn magic transferred to Twilight S4E26.png Celestia and Luna looking at Twilight S4E26.png|Did our transfer work, my sister? I don't know... Celestia, Luna and Cadance looking at Twilight S4E26.png|Twilight? Twilight running towards Celestia S4E26.png Luna without part of her cutie mark S4E26.png|I was a blank flank when I got my crown...now it is as if I never took my place as Guardian of the Moon... Celestia, Luna and Cadance now powerless S4E26.png The princesses weak S4E26.png Tirek facing the princesses S4E26.png Tirek trying to suck out Luna's magic S4E26.png|Go ahead, Tirek...You're not getting squat from me! Tirek sitting at the throne S4E26.png The princesses looking at Tirek S4E26.png|You are not breaking me, my sister, or my niece that easily. Tirek conjuring up a portal to Tartarus S4E26.png|Tirek: Why bother? You can rot like I did in Tartarus! Luna transported to Tartarus S4E26.png|Luna, NOOOOOOO!!!!! Cadance transported to Tartarus S4E26.png|Cadance: Save us, Twilight! Celestia transported to Tartarus S4E26.png|Celestia: It's up to you now, Twilight! Defeat Tirek and win our freedom! Discord playing with a stained glass window S4E26.png Discord looking at Tirek's medallion S4E26.png Discord "I do love a good accessory" S4E26.png Discord stroking his beard S4E26.png Cerberus on guard S4E26.png Luna and Cadance have their magic back S4E26.png|Luna regains her magic The princesses smiling S4E26.png|Free at last! Princesses and Discord S4E26.png|Well done, Princess Twilight! Ponies and princesses walking through the castle S4E26.png Celestia opening the throne room doors S4E26.png|Impressed with Twilight's new home Main cast impressed by throne room S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png|Enjoy finally being a good guy now, Discord? My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Perfect Day for Fun Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Celestia and Luna enter the auditorium EG2.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG2.png Sunset and friends talk to the principals EG2.png Vice Principal Luna accusing Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Principal Celestia "isn't your band supposed to be" EG2.png Vice Principal Luna "the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight" EG2.png Celestia and Luna's eyes glow green EG2.png|Uh-oh...Looks like Adagio got to them first... Celestia announces the start of the Mane Event EG2.png Luna "this is now a competition" EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Principal Celestia "please do not drop the microphones" EG2.png Rainbooms about to play Shake Your Tail EG2.png Snapshots on the catwalk over the Rainbooms EG2.png Pinkie notices the Crusaders in the crowd EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Stage before the Dazzlings' performance EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings striking a pose EG2.png Luna and Celestia spellbound EG2.png Under Our Spell big finish EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage (new version) EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle maniacal laughter EG2.png Flash Drive eliminated from the competition EG2.png Princess Luna in front of the bracket board EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud Trixie and the Illusions EG2.png Rainbow Dash on stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna surprised EG2.png Celestia writes something in disapproval EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Trixie sees Celestia and Luna in the corridor EG2.png Dazzlings singing to the principals EG2.png Celestia and Luna step on stage EG2.png Celestia announces the second semifinal winners EG2.png Trixie livid EG2.png Rainbooms join the principals on stage EG2.png Celestia congratulates the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png Rainbooms booed off the stage EG2.png Season five Bloom & Gloom Princess Luna emerges from the moon S5E4.png Princess Luna appears S5E4.png Princess Luna moving the moon S5E4.png Apple Bloom "it's just me?" S5E4.png Apple Bloom talking to Princess Luna S5E4.png Princess Luna "we can worry about a thing so much" S5E4.png Princess Luna covers herself with her wings S5E4.png Princess Luna's horn shines S5E4.png Princess Luna speaking with Apple Bloom S5E4.png Luna "same as worrying about who you are" S5E4.png Princess Luna showing her cutie mark S5E4.png Luna blows away clouds over Apple Bloom S5E4.png Princess Luna pets Apple Bloom's head S5E4.png Apple Bloom "it doesn't matter what my cutie mark is!" S5E4.png Apple Bloom "that's so simple!" S5E4.png Apple Bloom "the only pony in the universe" S5E4.png Princess Luna "I wouldn't say that" S5E4.png Dream doors appear around Apple Bloom and Luna S5E4.png Princess Luna "it's been a busy night for us all" S5E4.png Princess Luna conjuring a door S5E4.png Clubhouse door appears in the dream S5E4.png Apple Bloom and Luna enter dream clubhouse S5E4.png Apple Bloom and Luna greet the other Crusaders S5E4.png Scootaloo flies around the dream clubhouse S5E4.png Princess Luna amused S5E4.png Apple Bloom "we all got pretty anxious" S5E4.png Apple Bloom "don't want to have nightmares every night" S5E4.png Princess Luna "you can be sure they'll fit you to a T" S5E4.png Apple Bloom "exactly!" S5E4.png CMC and Luna thinking S5E4.png Apple Bloom "let's put together a care package" S5E4.png Apple Bloom "just because she isn't a Crusader" S5E4.png CMC and Luna in spinning dream clubhouse S5E4.png Slice of Life Celestia looking at ponies trotting past S5E9.png Celestia "what do you mean you left it on the counter?!" S5E9.png Luna "I thought you were bringing it!" S5E9.png Celestia and Luna arguing S5E9.png Celestia and Luna grinning nervously at Spike S5E9.png Luna "I handled the gift for Cadance and Shining Armor" S5E9.png Luna "you were supposed to do this one" S5E9.png Celestia "can't just come to this wedding empty-hoofed" S5E9.png Celestia and Luna bitter with each other S5E9.png Celestia "next time you can just bring your own gift" S5E9.png Princess Luna "fine" S5E9.png Mayor Mare about to start the ceremony S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Cranky, Matilda, and Mayor Mare at the altar S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Princess Spike Princess Luna "welcome to the Grand Equestria Pony Summit!" S5E10.png Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Celestia "Princess Cadance will dedicate" S5E10.png Princess Celestia about to unveil statue S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue unveiled S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "more than one sleepless night" S5E10.png Princess Twilight "we're so excited to have you here" S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike tugging on Twilight's tail S5E10.png Princess Twilight "my faithful assistant Spike" S5E10.png Spike greeting the crowd S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike "everypony loves a princess" S5E10.png Spike depressed S5E10.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Princess Luna in the old castle throne room S5E13.png Tantabus appears behind Princess Luna S5E13.png Princess Luna greets the Tantabus S5E13.png Tantabus eclipsing the sun S5E13.png Princess Luna about to transform S5E13.png Dark energy swirls around Princess Luna S5E13.png Nightmare Moon's eye close-up S5E13.png Nightmare Moon's fangs close-up S5E13.png Nightmare Moon appears S5E13.png Mane Six fire beams of rainbow light S5E13.png Mane Six's six light beams become one S5E13.png Nightmare Moon resistant to Rainbow Power S5E13.png Tantabus behaving strangely S5E13.png Nightmare Moon wails "it's gone!" S5E13.png Nightmare Moon stunned S5E13.png Princess Luna returned to normal S5E13.png Rainbow Power Mane Six gather around Luna S5E13.png Princess Luna wakes up in her bed S5E13.png Princess Luna in a cold sweat S5E13.png Princess Luna's bedroom S5E13.png Princess Luna "that... cannot..." S5E13.png Princess Luna "...happen!" S5E13.png Princess Luna barges into the boutique S5E13.png Princess Luna explains the Tantabus S5E13.png Luna looking ashamed at the Mane Six S5E13.png Luna "the Tantabus is like a parasite" S5E13.png Luna "it seeks others to infect and corrupt" S5E13.png Luna "it must have learned of you six" S5E13.png Spike "whoa-whoa-whoa" S5E13.png Spike "so what you're saying is" S5E13.png Spike "you dreamt about all of them" S5E13.png Spike looking sad S5E13.png Princess Luna shakes her head S5E13.png Luna "the Tantabus had grown more powerful" S5E13.png Princess Luna "I did not realize" S5E13.png Rainbow Dash "that does sound bad!" S5E13.png Mane Six, Luna, and Spike enter Twilight's bedroom S5E13.png Princess Luna "I will pursue the creature" S5E13.png Princess Luna "there is nothing my sister can do" S5E13.png Luna "she has no power in the realm of sleep" S5E13.png Princess Luna talking to the Mane Six S5E13.png Applejack "even us?" S5E13.png Luna "hunt the Tantabus in your dreams" S5E13.png Princess Luna feels a tug on her mane S5E13.png Spike tugging on Luna's mane S5E13.png Spike "you said nopony can help" S5E13.png Spike "I'm no pony!" S5E13.png Twilight "thank you, Spike" S5E13.png Princess Luna surrounded by sleeping Mane Six S5E13.png Princess Luna hovers into the air S5E13.png Princess Luna about to cast sleep magic S5E13.png Princess Luna casting sleep magic S5E13.png Princess Luna creates magic threads S5E13.png Luna's magic threads float down to the Mane Six S5E13.png Princess Luna hovers over the sleeping Mane Six S5E13.png Luna moving her consciousness through the threads S5E13.png Princess Luna appears from inside the dress S5E13.png Princess Luna "it is here!" S5E13.png Rarity "what kind of monster would do this?!" S5E13.png Princess Luna in Rarity's dream S5E13.png Luna holds Rarity back with her wing S5E13.png Princess Luna flutters in front of Rarity S5E13.png Luna "I don't want you to suffer anymore" S5E13.png Tantabus briefly expands S5E13.png Princess Luna "I will catch it" S5E13.png Princess Luna flies after the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna blasts a dress S5E13.png Princess Luna blasts another dress S5E13.png Princess Luna sees the Tantabus get away S5E13.png Princess Luna in front of a brick wall S5E13.png Princess Luna "it has jumped into another dream!" S5E13.png Rarity blasting another monster dress S5E13.png Princess Luna "I must follow it where you cannot" S5E13.png Rarity tells Princess Luna to go S5E13.png Princess Luna blasts the brick wall S5E13.png Princess Luna flying out the window S5E13.png Pinkie trotting through dream Cloudsdale S5E13.png Pinkie and Luna in dream Cloudsdale S5E13.png Princess Luna appears in Pinkie's dream S5E13.png Princess Luna about to blast the monster cakes S5E13.png Pinkie and Luna in a magic barrier S5E13.png Princess Luna blasts the cakes away S5E13.png Pinkie and Luna surrounded by cake mess S5E13.png Pinkie smiling and Luna looking away S5E13.png Luna attempts to follow the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna crashes into a statue S5E13.png Pinkie and Luna in dream Crystal Empire S5E13.png Luna warping into the next dream S5E13.png Giant Angel about to attack Fluttershy S5E13.png Luna carries Fluttershy to the top of a tree S5E13.png Fluttershy thanks Princess Luna S5E13.png Fluttershy and Luna spot the Tantabus S5E13.png Luna exiting Fluttershy's dream S5E13.png Princess Luna appears in Applejack's dream S5E13.png Luna looks around for the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna flies into the rotten apple S5E13.png Princess Luna chasing the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna arrives in Rainbow Dash's dream S5E13.png Rainbow Dash punches a changeling S5E13.png Princess Luna "the Tantabus has already turned" S5E13.png Rainbow Dash "what are you talking about?" S5E13.png Princess Luna in surprise S5E13.png Rainbow and Luna in meadow of living sunflowers S5E13.png Princess Luna finds the Tantabus again S5E13.png Luna glaring up at the escaping Tantabus S5E13.png Luna chases the Tantabus into the clouds S5E13.png Princess Luna saving Twilight in her dream S5E13.png Twilight happy to see Princess Luna S5E13.png Princess Luna traps the Tantabus in crystal S5E13.png Princess Luna looks behind toward Twilight S5E13.png Princess Luna unsure of what to do S5E13.png Tantabus escaping Twilight's dream S5E13.png Luna descends from the ceiling in shame S5E13.png Princess Luna "the next time you sleep" S5E13.png Princess Luna "but you will" S5E13.png Princess Luna "again and again" S5E13.png Princess Luna looking at Twilight S5E13.png Princess Luna "until it grows powerful enough" S5E13.png Princess Luna "infect the waking world!" S5E13.png Princess Luna gazing at the moon S5E13.png Princess Luna overcome with guilt S5E13.png Pinkie Pie reassuring Princess Luna S5E13.png Princess Luna "confined to your dreams" S5E13.png Princess Luna "I still have a chance to catch it" S5E13.png Mane Six looking relieved S5E13.png Twilight and Princess Luna in shock S5E13.png Princess Luna more worried than ever S5E13.png Princess Luna "it is far worse than that" S5E13.png Princess Luna "gives it more and more power" S5E13.png Princess Luna "soon it will be able to escape" S5E13.png Princess Luna "infect Equestria with its nightmare plague!" S5E13.png Rarity "let us help you stop it before that happens" S5E13.png Princess Luna "with so many dreams to hide in" S5E13.png Princess Luna "I do not know how I can catch it" S5E13.png Princess Luna ponders on the suggestion S5E13.png Princess Luna "I can create shared dreams, yes" S5E13.png Princess Luna "never done anything like that" S5E13.png Princess Luna "the amount of power it would take" S5E13.png Princess Luna agrees with Fluttershy S5E13.png Princess Luna "I will do anything to end this" S5E13.png Princess Luna accepts the Mane Six's help S5E13.png Princess Luna "cannot allow the Tantabus to escape" S5E13.png Princess Luna casting sleep magic again S5E13.png Princess Luna exerts her dream magic further S5E13.png Princess Luna in a magic bubble S5E13.png Ponies gather around Princess Luna S5E13.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Princess Luna "there is something coming" S5E13.png Princess Luna sees the Tantabus approaching S5E13.png Princess Luna "it is already here!" S5E13.png Princess Luna straining her magic S5E13.png Princess Luna "I am so sorry!" S5E13.png Princess Luna "I brought this upon you!" S5E13.png Princess Luna "but I will end it now!" S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Princess Luna out of breath S5E13.png Ponies running from the Tantabus S5E13.png Mane Six run up to Princess Luna S5E13.png Princess Luna "taking all my strength" S5E13.png Princess Luna "just to hold this massive dream together" S5E13.png Mane Six worried about Princess Luna S5E13.png Mane Six overcome with worry S5E13.png Princess Luna "wish I did not have to ask this of you" S5E13.png Princess Luna overexerts her magic S5E13.png Princess Luna utterly exhausted S5E13.png Luna and Mane Six "hurry, my friends!" S5E13.png Rainbow Dash flies after the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna getting more worried S5E13.png Pinkie Pie "this is a dream, remember?" S5E13.png Princess Luna continues to struggle S5E13.png Luna "cannot hold this dream together much longer" S5E13.png Princess Luna "Equestria will fall" S5E13.png Princess Luna "because of me!" S5E13.png Princess Luna "that is how it grew strong enough" S5E13.png Princess Luna turns away in shame S5E13.png Princess Luna "I created the Tantabus" S5E13.png Princess Luna "to punish myself for the evil I caused" S5E13.png Luna "to make sure I never forgave myself" S5E13.png Luna "Equestria suffered because of me" S5E13.png Twilight worried about Princess Luna S5E13.png Princess Luna "I have only made you suffer more!" S5E13.png Twilight "you might just be the key to stopping all this" S5E13.png Luna "I am no better now than I was then" S5E13.png Princess Luna in tears of guilt S5E13.png Twilight "doing everything you can to stop it" S5E13.png Princess Luna listening to Twilight S5E13.png Luna absorbing Twilight's words S5E13.png Luna has an epiphany S5E13.png Luna smiles as she lets go of the past S5E13.png Princess Luna joyful "I do!" S5E13.png Princess Luna faces the Tantabus S5E13.png Tantabus returns inside Luna S5E13.png Luna's chestplate shines bright S5E13.png Princess Luna thanks the Mane Six S5E13.png Luna sleeping in the middle of Twilight's room S5E13.png Princess Luna sleeping soundly S5E13.png Princess Luna's peaceful dream S5E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Students applauding Sandalwood EG3.png Students notice dimming lights EG3.png Photo Finished Vice Principal Luna talks with Photo Finish EG3.png Luna talking with Photo Finish again EG3.png Luna scolding Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish standing up EG3.png Vice Principal Luna commends Photo Finish EG3.png Vice Principal Luna startled EG3.png Snapshots next to Vice Principal Luna EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Principal Celestia mentions the Friendship Games EG3.png Celestia and Luna annoyed EG3.png Miscellaneous Castle Creator Canterlot Castle Luna.png Canterlot Castle Luna2.png|Luna in the Nightmare Night cloak. Castle Creator Princess Luna pink makeover.png|Pink Luna from the deleted Luna Eclipsed scene Canterlot Castle Chariot.png|Princess Luna's chariot. IDW comics Comic issue 1 cover F.png Larry's Variant Issue 4.jpg Comic issue 4 shared cover.jpg Comic issue 5 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 6 cover A.png My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg Issue 16 Jetpack cover.png Comic issue 16 rough shared cover.png Comic micro 8 cover A.jpg MLP Micro Series 10 Official Cover.png Comic micro 10.jpg MLP Micro Series Luna Jetpack Comics cover.jpg MLPMicroSeriesLuna Larry's Comics Cover.jpg MLP Micro Series Luna Larry's Jetpack Combined Covers.jpg MLP micro series issue10 earlier retailer incentive.jpg MLP Micro Series 10 RI Cover.png MLP Micro Series Luna Double Midnight Cover.jpg Luna kisses Big Mac Comic Issue 10.jpg FIENDship is Magic trade paperback SDCC cover.jpg Merchandise Princess Luna Fashion Style L unknown.jpg|Fashion Style Princess Luna Toy of Princess Luna in her Nightmare Moon form.jpg|Toy's 'R' Us Nightmare Moon from the Favorites Collection. Princess Luna Playful Ponies toy.jpg|1st Luna release, from Target Exclusive Canterlot Princess Celestia & Princess Luna set. Princess Luna Crystal Princesses Toy.jpg|Luna from Target Exclusive set Crystal Princesses Ponies Collection Pack. Design-a-pony Princess Luna figure.jpg|A Design-A-Pony Princess Luna figure. Toys R Us Nightmare Moon toy 2013.jpg|My Little Pony Nightmare Moon Exclusive Comic Con Collector Series Princess Luna Equestria Girls pep rally doll.jpg|Pep rally Luna doll Legends of Equestria art print WeLoveFine.jpg|Nightmare Moon in the WeLoveFine art print "Legends of Equestria" Nightmare Moon Ultra PRO deck box.jpg Other A Scary Visitor-1-.png|''Sparkle World magazine story A Scary Visitor! Nightmare Moon model from mobile game.jpg|From the MLP mobile game Princess Luna mad S4E1.png|Bad-flankery. Princess Luna explaining her motives S4E1.png Princess Luna there can only be one princess in Equestria S4E1.png Princess Luna and that princess... S4E1.png Princess Luna ...will be ME S4E1.png MLP2_LunaPromoCard.jpg Season 4 promo S04E01.png MLP Season Five Character poster.png